Dez Dovanett
Place/Word/Phrase Dez Dovanett (Deh-z-'-D-o-vah-neh-tt) >Noun< Dez Dovanett or also known as "Vamplov'e" is a kingdom located on the planet Pilane (Pee-la-ne-a) in the Salious Dimension. It is inhabited by Vampires and Demons and ruled over by monarchy. Inhabitants '' '''Dez Dovanett is mostly inhabited by it's own breed of vampires known as Najitar (Na-gee-tarr) or simply Vamplov'e Vampires. These vampires are one of the most powerful vampires on the list next to the Renktan (Rr-en-k-tan) and Oblimu (Oh-blee-m-ou) vampires. These vampires seem to be more powerful as in their species are infested with demon. '(Vampires are originally normal beings whom have been cursed to be undead. This usually happens to humans or more similarly human-like beings. For the Najitar, these are powerful demons whom have been cursed.) Monarchy Dez Dovanett's monarchy begins by it's pureblood vampires. Many vampires in it's community are pure bloods but many are also not since they've been turned. (This usually happens to vampires whom are usually mixed like meif'wa.) For keeping the most purity in the monarch's bloodline, they believed that every King and Queen must have a son and a daughter. This is because the son and a daughter shall must have children of their own together. If the king or queen dies but has another sibling that is alive, that sibling would take their place as king or queen. They would also marry to their siblings husband or wife if they are still alive. It is possible if there were two children of the same gender and the youngest want to take the crown. This would be tolerated as if they were twins. But, if the oldest was already king, they can easily tell their sibling that they cannot become king anymore but only over their dead body. There were instances when the youngest brother would find a way to assassinate their older sibling to take the crown. But, if found guilty, they would be executed as the kings and queens are important to the kingdom. They don't always have to be executed though, they can be banished to hell, banished from the kingdom and can be brought back if necessary. These were the normal rules until somethings had changed overtime. This prevented deaths and guilt in the family and nearby relations with the family. Life There are many different life forms found in Dez Dovanett. There are unique plants and animals found in this reality. Creatures range from mammals to reptile-like creatures. Although, there arent any animals that seem to be very similar to Earth's known marine life, this is quite normal as this reality has no existence of water. (One well-known creature named "Pairama" (P-ai-rr-a-ma) coming from the words in Samar meaning "Annoying" and "Rotten," is a creature similar to a bird and an armadillo. This animal has the texture of an armadillo and flies like a bird. This animal survived many encounters with the Najitar in the past and is still alive to this day. Confirmly, its name has been used to insult someone.) Plants There are many plant-like life forms. These plants are unique as they can possibly be grown by the death of a specific animal. These plants don't even need water or sunlight to grow and survive. (One popular plant-like life form is called the "Ramanie" (Rr-ah-ma-nee-eh) coming from the words in Samar meaning "Alive" and "Well." This plant actually grows after the death of a llama-like creature called the "Renenke" (Rr-e-nen-keh) coming from the words in Samar meaning "Majestic" and "Rare." This plant recembles like a tomato plant as the fruit is edible. This fruit usually tastes like if a well-done smoked steak were to be mixed with mashed potatoes. But, as delicious as it may sound, it is poisonous to eat it before it's ripe.) Climate/Time Cycles The climate of this place can range between 9,000 and 11,000 degrees Fahrenheit (5,000 and 6,000 degrees Celsius). As extreme as it seems, the living are used to these temperatures. This is strange as the planet doesn't have any external heat sorce. It's like this because of the heat produced from within the planet. Maybe as cool as this place may seem, there is a possibilty that we, oxygen breathers, cannot live in this reality despite already the warm temperatures. This is because this place doesn't have oxygen. Its atmosphere is very toxic as it is filled with a smoke-like gas. Despite its atmosphere and weather, this is where it's about to get stranger. Pilane is an orphan planet as it does not belong to a solar system and doesn't have a sun or a moon of its own. Also of this fact, it is difficult to tell when it's night and day as the sky is always dark and can only see stars from far away. Time is unique as well as there is 25 months that each has 32 days. In this reality, there is a huge difference when it comes to time. Category:Dictionary Category:Phrase Category:Place Category:Definition